who she really was
by janoskiansLaura
Summary: Her fans believed that every smile she put on her face was real. What the didn't know about Laura Marano is that she had so many secrets that she kept inside . They didn't know who she really was ...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm starting a new story and I don't know how many chapters there is going to be , but tell me if I should continue and what you think of it in the review box . **

**Don't worry this just the beginning the chapters are going to be longer . **

* * *

_Silence was all she heard ... Nothing not even the beating of her heart ,_

_She was lost and scared ._

_She was battling through her demons , but they were winning and she was losing. Laura Marano felt nothing , she felt like she wasn't even breathing , but she was screaming inside. Her head ._

_So why does a Disney actress have to hide everything inside and act like it was okay ._

_Her fans believed that every smile she put on her face was real. What the didn't know about Laura Marano is that she had so many secrets that she kept inside ._

_They didn't know who she really was ..._


	2. I'm fine

" _Take me up the haunting hill_

_Where the saddest Parts inside my heart_

_Can live in the past _

_Leave me at last. " _

* * *

Laura's POV 

Tears after tears , I was crying my eyes out ... I heard a knock on my dressing room door .

" Laura 5 minutes "

i looked at myself in the mirror and put makeup around the bags under my eyes and I came out the dressing room to meet the cast and Rain I came up to me and I smiled at her , making sure I don't look tired .

" hey Laura , you okay ? " , Raini asked me and I nodded my head and switching the subject .

* * *

_" I smile in front of you because you don't want the sad girl " _

It was lunchtime and everybody went to go get something to eat while I just sat in my chair , thinking through my thoughts until Calum came and sat in his chair

" Laura did you eat anything ? " , he asked me

" yes " , I replied back to him , then Ross came by and sat next to me , they were all eating silence

" Laur you ok ? " , Ross asked while looking at me because I usually say a stupid joke and everybody laughs with me , but I was the joke and I felt like a joke .

I wish I could tell them that I'm not OK , but I just kept it inside and said

" I'm fine "

* * *

**Hey guys that's chapter 1 hope you like it , review please and tell me what you think of it :-) thanks bye guys until next time . **

**I know its short but were getting there . **


	3. I'm trying

_" I'm trying... "_

Laura's pov

I woke up in the middle of the night around 3 A.M. walking out of my room , walking outside .

I sit on the cold porch just wearing my short shorts and a really baggy shirt .

" I'm trying " , I whisper to myself and a tear slips down my cheek . I hug myself with my arms around me , looking in the dark sky .

" ... Don't cry Laura " , I whisper again to myself trying to push those tears back in. I pick myself off the porch and walk back inside my home .

I get to my room and lay down in my bed. I tried sleeping , but couldn't , so I picked up my phone and went on twitter . I wrote a tweet.

* * *

_LauraMarano_

_Hey guys I miss you _

* * *

I write and post it , I wasn't much on Twitter . then messages came in , I looked at the screen ...

* * *

**_ Anonymous : nobody misses you_**

**_ anonymous : ugly_**

**_ anonymous : your ugly as fuck ! You don't belong on Austin and Ally ! _**

* * *

I started crying and I dropped my phone on the ground , that night I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

I woke up and started getting dressed for Austin And Ally where we read the scripts . I put on a baggy sweatshirt and sweats , with sneakers also , with my glasses .

I felt like shit .

* * *

As , I got there everybody wasn't there .. Oh well , I'll wait . I sat in my chair by the table .

" Hey Laura why you wearing a sweatshirt ... In Los Angeles ? " , Rain asked me

" I'm cold . " , that was my only word .

* * *

It was lunch time again , this time I didn't bother staying , I just went in my dressing room and locked the door . I looked at myself in the mirror and just sat down in my couch on my phone and read the comment .

**_ Anonymous : fat!_**

I got up from the couch and pulled my sweatshirt over my head and took off my pants , I looked at myself in the mirror , I put a hand on belly and on my legs , slowly tears just escaped out of me and I now started sobbing .

I collapse on the floor .

" I'm trying " , I say to myself and sob .

* * *

I walk out of my dressing room heading to the hall , hearing everybody laughing and smiling , _I bet there laughing at me . _

_Laura they probably don't even like you . , _my mind tells me . As, I walked out

" Laura where you going ? " , Calum asked

This time , I didn't answer the question I just walked out , not bothering to look back.

* * *

Raini's POV

I watched as Laura just walked out not even bothering to answer Calum's question.

" something is wrong with Laura guys ? "

I told the cast members , they looked at me, I continued talking.

" she has been ignoring us , she doesn't even tell her jokes anymore "

" maybe she's sick " , Ross said while eating his sandwich

What ever is happening to Laura ...I was getting worried .

* * *

_" I scream but no one can hear me _

_I try to speak but nothing comes out_

_I feel like I'm drowning_

_But no one can see me_

_I lie about my happiness , they believe me_

_You see they don't know the real me " _

Laura's POV 

I get home and walk in my room .. Slamming the door , I fall on the bed and start crying in my pillow .

I scream in the pillow , I hear my phone buzz . I pick up my phone to see who it was .. Kiersey... I ignore the call .

I'm losing myself in this pain ...

I can scream all I want, hell ! I can scream at the top of the roof tops , they still wouldn't hear me. I try to tell them that I'm not fine, but nothing comes out my mouth except my breath .

I feel like I'm drowing in a big pool of water and they still couldn't see me . they would believe everything that I say , cause I'm good at keeping a lie inside .

_They didn't know me!_

* * *

_" sometimes it gets too much and I feel like I lost touch "_

I have to go to a meet and greet in New York , as I start packing my bags ... More thoughts come in my head .

I didn't want my fans to see me as a mess .

So suck it in Laura!

You have to be happy for your fans!

I close my eyes.

* * *

_" I'm sorry I let you down "_

Crying.. I'm just lost and can't find the right road. Another day in the set of Austin and Ally and me the usual looking at myself in the mirror.

I came out the door and saw everyone sit in there chairs, I walk over to mine while looking at my phone reading my twitter comments.

* * *

**_Anonymous : _**

**_eWww Laura Marano_**

* * *

**_Anonymous :_**

**_Laura Marano isn't talented_**

* * *

**_Anonymous :_**

**_She's fat !_**

* * *

**_Anonymous : _**

**_Why does Ross even like her.. wait I bet he doesn't. It's just an act ._**

* * *

**_Anonymous : _**

**_Maia Mitchell is better than Laura Marano_**

* * *

As I was reading, my breathing slowed down and I felt like the world is crashing down. They were right why does my cast members even like me, it's just probably an act they put on.

They could find a better Ally Dawson then me. I get up from my chair and leave the doors outside, nobody saw me leave, but it's probably better like this.

I wrote something on twitter

_LauraMarano : _

_I'm sorry let you down guys._

* * *

As I got home and started crying in my pillow .

They're right about me!

I got up from my bed and headed to the bathroom and took off my shirt , stared at myself in the mirror With disgust

Look at my stomach , thighs , and every part of my body .

" nobody would ever love me " .

* * *

As tears started slipping down my cheek onto my neck .

I whispers the last two words

" I'm really trying "

* * *

**Hey guys chapter 3 woo!**

**Oh my god you guys make so happy while reading the reviews thank you thank you**

**Don't worry the I'm sorry story I'm writing the sequel**

**, but keep up with me guys I have school so I won't be able to do it that fast .**

**Just so you know guys I read the hate comments that laura gets and it hurts my heart because why does she deserve hate , no one deserves hate .**

**I guess some people do really have cold hearts .**

**And yes some people did call her fat ! Like what hell , that leads into a eating disorder .**


End file.
